


Jughead martin

by finnShark21



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Suite Life of Zack & Cody
Genre: Gen, Jughead is Cody, bailey is a bad girlfrriend, betty is serpent queen, zack is a bad brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnShark21/pseuds/finnShark21
Summary: This is a story where Jughead Jones is actually Cody Martin.as cody and zack grow older zack becomes a bad brother and slowly cody starts seperating himself from others, but when zack does something unforgivable cody leaves. he runs away to riverdale where he is taken in by FP. 4 years later Zack arrives in Riverdale. what will happen when Jugheads lives crash together.I am bad at summeries but please read! hope you enjoy
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Joaquin DeSantos/Kevin Keller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Blonde  
Jughead POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm, it's shrill sound ringing in my ears. I slam my hand down on the clock shutting off the horrific sound. I sit up and pull my beanie on over my black hair, the feeling of safety that comes with my worn crown beanie washes over me like a wave. I get out of bed and begin my daily routine. Breakfast which consists of coffee and toast. Wash the dishes in the small metal sink. Shower and change into clean clothes, a charcoal S shirt with brown suspenders hanging off my black ripped jeans, and my feet adorned with combat boots. Once I am dressed I sling my satchel over my shoulders and grab my keys but not before I slip on my worn leather jacket fitting on like a second skin.

I step outside and lock the door to my trailer. I used to share with my dad before he was arrested. I walk over to my bike, swinging my foot over the side I sit down and kick up the stand. Sliding the key into the ignition and turning, I hear the engine start with a satisfying roar. As I make my way across town, the wind blowing the hair that peeks from under my precious beanie I begin to think about my life here in Riverdale, a life much better than the 14 year old me would have predicted. I have a family, a family of people like me mismatched with pasts We would rather forget. I have a group of friends who I would never be able to live without. I have a home, not a house like I used to have but a home. And best of all I have a girlfriend who loves and cares about me as much as I care and love about her.

Speaking of girlfriends. I pull into the driveway of the Cooper residence and make my way towards the door. Stopping in front of said door I stop and raise my knuckles, knocking on the door. Then the door opens and I see the most beautiful girl in the world, my girlfriend Betty Cooper.

"Are you ready to go to school?" I ask, giving the blonde a peck on the cheek.  
"Yup," she replies popping the 'p'  
"Then let's go," I hold out my hand and she takes it without hesitation  
We hop on my bike and I drive to school

-student lounge-

I'm sitting in the lounge talking to everyone and despite their best efforts at being discreet I can still see them look at me weirdly every two minutes.  
Fed up I've finally had enough

"Ok what's happening and why are you all staring at me like I'm an alien?" I ask looking at everyone  
"Well um." Archie starts not really knowing what to say but no worries with Veronica lodge to the rescue always the blunt speaker  
"You're hair is blonde," she states matter of factly "Well not completely but your roots are blonde and there are some blonde streaks in your hair,"  
Then Cheryl removes herself from toni's face "did you dye it because trust me blonde and black do NOT go together.  
I feel my face pale. When was the last time I dyed my hair? How do I explain why my hair is black? I suck at lying! Ugh why? Why? Why?  
"Jughead, Jughead! JUGHEAD!" I feel someone shaking my arm and I snap out of my thoughts, to see my girlfriend looking at me confused  
"Hm yeah?"  
"I said are you ok, you kinda zoned out," she asked concerned  
"Oh I'm fine just thinking about how much god hates me." I say  
"Ok well if you can stop that dramatic thunderstorm hanging over your head and explain why you are suddenly blonde that would be wonderful." Cheryl says filing her nails,  
"Oh ummmm,"  
"Oh come on out with it hobo," I glare at the red head  
"Well I'm actually naturally blonde but I dye my hair black," this statement got a wide range of answers most of them being  
"YOURE BLONDE!"  
"Well yeah that's what I just said," I say in a duh tone  
Once everyone has calmed down Veronica asks  
"Why would you dye your hair black?"  
"Maybe it's just part of his whole depressed emo style," Cheryl responds before I can get a word in."  
"No it's because when I moved to Riverdale I wanted a fresh start so I ditched the whole blonde nerd in a sweater vest style dyed my hair black and changed my attire," I say with a shrug.  
Then Toni starts laughing her head off,  
"What's so funny," I ask the pink haired girl who is now crying with laughter,  
"You *wheeze* Jughead Jones were a-a-a nerd!?!?" I roll my eyes,  
"Is that seriously the only part you got out of that,"  
"Mmhmm," well that's just wonderful

"So why did you leave?" Archie asks oblivious to the obvious 'I don't want to discuss this anymore' vibes I have been giving off.

I sigh "apart from the fact that my girlfriend cheated on me with my Identical twin brother who constantly got the two of us in trouble because he was bored,"

"Ouch, at least you have a much more amazing girlfriend now right?" Kevin says, popping out of nowhere.

I look over and put my arm around betty's shoulder, "yes, yes I do," giving her a soft smile which is beautifully returned.

"You. Where. A. Nerd," Toni wheezed

"And you are a jerk

Now if you don't mind I am going to skip school, buy some hair dye and redo my hair before anyone asks why I have blonde hair."


	2. Hair dye

Jughead POV

I get home and make a beeline for the bathroom, throwing my bag and beanie through my bedroom door as I walk past. Closing the bathroom door I walk over to the cupboard under the sink and grab a packet of hair dye. I take everything out and get to work mixing it up in a small bowl. I finish mixing the inky black dye and raise my head to look at my hair.

Streaks of blonde peek out from under my dyed black hair, standing out like two personalities, two people. My old self and my new self. Blonde and black. Leather jackets and sweater vests.

Two things so different, completely opposite yet shockingly the same. Maybe that's why I chose Jughead Jones because he is so different from Cody Martin. But just because I pressed restart doesn't mean I forgot everything, I still double checked everything, and despite what everyone thinks I have the top grades in the class but to save my reputation I lie to everyone. Well not everyone, because God knows I can't keep secrets from Nancy Drew. she can spot a lie from a mile away. It's kinda scary.

I snap out of my thoughts and get back to the task at hand

Dying my hair.

I strip my shirt off and turn the shower on, once the water is the right temperature I stick my head under the water to soak my hair, after my hair is thoroughly rinsed I pull my head out and start to lightly towel dry it. After it has been semi dried I start to apply the goopy hair dye to my hair making sure it gets to every strand of hair then scrubbing my roots to make sure it gets everything, I check in the mirror to make sure I got all of it. After all the dye is in I perch myself in front of the TV and wait for twenty minutes.

After 20 minutes is over I walk to the bathroom and rinse my hair out in the shower making sure to scrub all the excess dye out before standing up, then I clean up and restart the shower this time I go in and have a proper shower and washing my hair to get all the remaining dye out.

I'm finally finished by this point. It's about lunch time so I go to the kitchen, pour some juice into a glass and make myself a grilled cheese sandwich. Once it's done I sit at the little table and pull out my laptop and continue my book.

Author Note:

Sorry it's short I haven't had much time to write while juggling school and other work but here is the latest update. if you have any suggestions or ideas to improve or continue this story any help would be appreaciated!

hope everyone is doing well especially during the Covid19 epidemic, stay safe!


	3. Milkshakes and Old Faces

After I redyed my hair, had a shower and got changed I texted all my friends to meet at pops for our usual monday afternoon milkshakes, after getting affirmatives I I slipped on my shoes and locked up the house, I walk over to my motorbike and start my trip across town to Pops chocolate shop.

I pull up outside Pops and park next to Archies truck and walk in instantly spotting my friends in our usual booth. Walking over I say a quick hi and slip in beside Betty with a smile I give her a light peck on the lips.

"Okay lovebirds that's enough eyefucking for today," Cheryl snarks. " I roll my eyes but I can't help the slight smile that pulls on my lips.

"You dyed your hair again," Betty says, tugging on a strand of previously blonde hair.

"Yes, it seems hobo prefers obviously dyed black hair instead of blonde," Cheryl butts in.

I chuckle "ding, ding, ding right again Cheryl," I say as a smirk plays across her face.

Pop comes over to ask if we want our usuals to which we reply,

"Always" cheerfully but creepily in sync. With a smile Pop turns around and walks off to the kitchens. We talk for awhile as we wait for food just catching up chatting about this and that. After Pop drops off the food we say our thanks and dig into the greasy food. I was sitting at the table listening to Cheryl talk about some party she wants to host this summer when she suddenly stops and drops the chip she was holding delicately between two fingers her jaw dropping open as she stares at something just over my shoulder only to find it wasn't something, it was more of a someone.

I turn back to face my friends to see their eyes frantically going back and forth between the group that came through the door, or more specifically one of the people in the group.

My Brother...


	4. Hawiian Shirts and Leather Jackets

"Hey uh jughead please tell me Pop didn't slip something into my milkshake because I think I am seeing double" Cheryl says Slowly

"Unfortunately for both of us nothing was slipped into your drink," I say annoyed and with great sarcasm I wave my hand in the direction of my blonde look alike "everyone meet my irritating less attractive brother, Zach,"

"You do realise you're identical twins, right?" Cheryl asks helpfully

"Yes I do, only difference is that I don't wear hawaiian shirts," I retort

"Fair point," the Redhead shrugs

"Wait the 'I stole your girlfriend because I'm an asshole' twin brother," veronica asks bluntly

"Have I talked about any other twin brother?" I reply sarcastically, thankful the group of my ex friends haven't noticed me yet.

"Should we talk to them?" Betty asks me

"I'd rather not," I say honestly

"You'll have to face them eventually," Veronica points out

"Besides if you face them first then you get to show them up, like you said, you're the hotter twin." Toni joins in

"I can totally vouch for that statement," betty says with a smirk causing me to chuckle

"Why are you girls always right?" I ask with a groan

"Because we are girls," cheryl says flipping her hair over her shoulder,

I sigh and scooch out of my seat, "fine lets go, but if we are doing this we are going to be badasses," I say smirking

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Toni says stepping out of the booth.

Toni, Cheryl, Betty and I pull our serpent jackets on and I adjust my beanie, Veronica pulls on her expensive coat and flicks her black hair while Kevin and Archie fix their hair.

(In this story Toni and Cheryl were never kicked out and betty is the Serpent Queen)

We get in a V formation Toni on my left and Betty on my right as we walk towards the booth my dear brother (note the sarcasm) and his friends have sat.

I strengthen my stance and look at all of them "well, well, well. Look who we have here."

I see all their jaws drop and I smirk

"Cody?" Zach says quietly still in shock

"Hello brother"

(A/N) sorry It's a short chapter I wasn't sure what to write so I just continued writing. if anyone has any ideas or requests for future chapters I would love to hear them!

**Author's Note:**

> hey I hope you enjoyed the story I would love to hear any ideas or requests you have for future chapteers!


End file.
